This invention relates to pipe connectors and, more particularly, to a connector which can be used to form a strong mechanical connection between relatively large diameter pipe sections.
The connector which is the subject of this invention is useful for connecting pipe sections with relatively large diameters which can be used as conductor pipes for subsea oil or gas wells. For pipes which have relatively large diameters, e.g. from 20-30" O.D., connector sections are normally formed independent of the pipe sections and then welded onto adjacent ends of longer lengths of pipe.
Connectors for these large diameter lengths of pipe ideally have a minimum number of major parts and can provide a rigid connection between the adjacent pipe sections. It is particularly advantageous that the pipe sections can be driven by a pile driver after adjacent lengths are connected. It is also advantageous to be able to ship pipe with the connectors welded onto them with all the connector parts in place so that no extra assembling steps need to be performed on the rig.
On many rigs, adjacent lengths of casing used below the mud line are normally welded together. A mechanical connection between such lengths of pipe would save considerable time and expense, increase safety, and lessen any fire danger from welding operations.